


Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

by JoJo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Do they love Ezra, or not?





	Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Music by the peerless Doris Day.
> 
> This is tagged as a Gen vid, but it will shock nobody to learn I've always been happy to see it as Chris/Ezra also.


End file.
